1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to automatic pistol construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved semi-automatic pistol wherein the same employs limited components in construction to provide for increased longevity and ease of construction of the pistol structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic pistols and semi-automatic pistols of various construction are utilized throughout the prior art. Typically, pistols to fire cartridges of limited cartridge size are employed, such as in the firing of 22 and 25 type caliber cartridges. Prior art structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,825,744; 4,420,899; 4,934,244; 4,803,911; and 4,926,739.
Such prior art structures have been utilized in the construction of automatic pistols of various types of a direct blow-back and semi-locked breech bolt design.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a construction utilizing a limited amount of constructional components to increase efficiency as well as employing inherent safety feature in the direct disconnect of the pistol sear relative to the pistol hammer.